205th Engineer Battalion
The 205th Engineer Battalion is an engineer battalion of the Louisiana Army National Guard. It is part of the 225th Engineer Brigade, one of largest engineer brigades in the United States Army National Guard. The 205th Engineer Battalion is headquartered in Bogalusa, Louisiana in Washington Parish with the remaining companies and detachments located in St. Tammany, Tangipahoa, Ascension, and Jefferson parishes. The battalion provides command and control to plan integrate, and direct execution of four assigned engineer companies and one Forward Support Company (FSC) to provide mobility in support application or focused logistics. Lineage and Honors Origin Organized 22 January 1913 in the Louisiana National Guard as Company G, 1st Infantry Regiment at Bogalusa Mustered into Federal Service 25 June 1916 at Camp Stafford, Louisiana, for service on the Mexican Border Mustered out of Federal service 25 September 1916 Drafted into Federal service 5 August 1917 as an element of the 39th Division Redesignated 27 September 1917 as Company G, 156th Infantry Expanded 29 October 1917 to form Companies F, G, H, 154th Infantry Demobilized 23 January 1919 at Camp Beauregard, Louisiana Reorganized 27 November 1920 as Troop A, Cavalry at Bogalusa Redesignated 10 August 1922 as Troop E, 2nd Squadron, 108th Cavalry Expanded and reorganized 29 June 1927 as the 2nd Squadron, 108th Cavalry Consolidated 6 October 1940 with Headquarters and Headquarters Troop and the 3rd Squadron, 108th Cavalry, converted as redesignated as the 105th Separate Battalion Coast Artillery (Antiaircraft) Inducted into Federal Service 6 January 1941 at New Orleans Redesignated 10 July 1942 as the 105th Coast Artillery Battalion (Atniaircraft Artillery) (Automatic Weapons) redesignated 1 July 1944 as the 105th Anitaircraft Artillery Automaric Weapons Battalion Inactivated 15 September 1945 in Italy Post War 25 June 1916 – Mustered into Federal Service at Camp Stafford, Louisiana for service on the Mexican Border 25 September 1916 – Mustered out of Federal Service World War II 6 January 1941 – Inducted into Federal Service at New Orleans 10 July 1942 – Redesignated as the 105th Coast Artillery Battalion (antiaircraft Artillery) (Automatic Weapons) 15 September 1945 – Inactivated in Italy Post War 11 April 1947 – Federally recognized as the 105th Antiaircraft Artillery Automatic Weapons Battalion, an element of the 39th Infantry Division 1 December 1967 – Converted, reorganized, and designated as the 205th Engineer Battalion; concurrently, relieved from assignment to the 39th Infantry Division Organization The 205th Engineer Battalion consists of a Headquarters and Headquarters Company, Forward Support Company and four Engineer companies. The following is the current units of the 205th Engineer Battalion, Combat Heavy and their locations: *Headquarters and Headquarters Company (-Det 1) – Bogalusa, LA. *Forward Support Company – Hammond, LA. *1021st Engineer Company (Vertical) (-Det 1) – Covington, LA. **1021st EN CO Detachment 1 – Independence, LA. **1021st EN CO Detachment 2 – Gonzales, LA. *843rd Engineer Company (Horizontal) (-Det 1) – Franklinton, LA. **843rd EN CO Detachment 1 – Covington, LA *2225th Mutli Role Bridge Company (MRBC) – Marrero LA (Camp Villere) **2225th MRBC Detachment 1 – Slidell, LA. *922nd Engineer Company (Horizontal) – Gonzales, LA. **922nd EN CO Detachment 1 – Baton Rouge, LA. Mission of the Unit HHC Provides command and control to plan, integrate, and direct execution of three to five assigned engineer companies and one forward support company (FSC) to provide mobility in support application or focused logistics FSC To provide direct and habitual combat sustainment support to the engineer battalion in the engineer brigade 922nd To plan, conduct, prepare, and provide construction support equipment and personnel for concrete mixing/pouring as part of major horizontal and vertical construction projects such as highways, storage facilities, airfields and base camp construction 843rd To plan conduct, prepare and provide construction support equipment and personnel for bituminous mixing, paving and major horizontal construction projects such as highways, storage facilities and airfields 2225th To provide command and control of Multi Role Bridge Company that are necessary to conduct missions such as temporary bridge emplacements, fortification of existing bridges and engineer support for water crossings. 1021st To provide command and control of three to five vertical engineer platoons that provide specific engineering support to logic region (LR) 1–4. Construct base camps and interment facilities as well as construct, repair, maintain other vertical infrastructures in support of the corps or division and maneuver brigade combat team (BCT) See also *225th Engineer Brigade *528th Engineer Battalion *256th Infantry Brigade *Louisiana Army National Guard References External links *Louisiana National Guard official homepage *225th Engineer Brigade Category:Brigades of the United States Army National Guard Engineer 225 Category:Military units and formations established in 1913 Category:Articles imported from Wikipedia drafts